Como hojas secas
by Dryadeh
Summary: Hay dos tipos de personas que suelen preguntarse “¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?” muchas veces a lo largo de su vida: las que dejaron algo sin concluir y las que nunca se atrevieron a empezarlo. Draco&Hermione.


**Nota de autora, 25 de Julio de 2011**:

He editado el fanfic para sustituir los guiones cortos por largos y de paso modificar mi dramática nota de autora original en la que afirmaba que este era el último dramione que escribiría salvo cambio muy radical de opinión. Soy muy dada al melodrama como habréis podido comprobar xD porque_ Como hojas secas_ no fue el último Draco/Hermione ni mucho menos. Así que, _nunca_ me hagáis caso cuando diga que nunca más voy a hacer algo xD

Así que siento los disgustos que causara en su día con mi tendencia al melodrama (vi muchas telenovelas de pequeña me temo xD) y si estás leyendo este fanfic por primera vez, ¡espero que lo disfrutes :)! Gracias por todo.

**Advertencias**: levísimo spoiler de DH. Extensión indigna. Verborrea incontenible.

* * *

**Como hojas secas**

Myrtle había visto pasar a muchas personas por sus aseos a lo largo de su no-vida. Parejas que se metían un cubículo para besarse, amigos que se ocultaban allí cuando faltaban a alguna clase, y por último, gente solitaria que buscaba intimidad para desahogarse.

Ella solía molestar a las parejas, haciendo pedorretas, flotando sobre ellos o intentando provocarles hasta que conseguía que se fueran porque consideraba una falta de respeto absoluta que fueran a achucharse allí, en sus mismas narices incorpóreas. ¿Es que no tenían nada de tacto? ¡Ella nunca había besado a un chico!

A los grupos de amigos rebeldes que se escondían en los servicios durante alguna clase (generalmente pociones), Myrtle los espiaba y a veces intentaba meterse en sus conversaciones para no aburrirse. Pero la mayoría eran unos maleducados que le respondían de malas maneras, sin tener en cuenta que eran ellos los que se habían metido en _su_ territorio.

Por eso, los favoritos de Myrtle eran los que iban al baño a llorar. Le alegraba ver que había gente tan o más desdichada que ella. Que no era la única que tenía que esconderse en unos baños abandonados para llorar su pena. Intentaba adivinar qué les pasaba para reírse de ellos, como tantas veces se habían reído de ella cuando sus lágrimas aún eran húmedas y sabían a sal. Les mortificaba hasta que acababan tirando de la cadena y enviándola al lago o bien hasta que salían de allí, más desgraciados aún de lo que entraron.

Myrtle veía esa parte de las personas que ninguno quería que los demás vieran. Había visto profesores, alumnos y hasta conserjes llorar allí. Desde los personajes más excéntricos y los más melodramáticos, a los más insensibles. Algunos ni siquiera lloraban, sólo destrozaban cosas. Este tipo de visitante solía espantar a Myrtle, así que se metía en water, tiraba de la cadena y desaparecía.

Como hemos dicho, el fantasma de Myrtle había visto de todo, muchos tipos de llantos, muchos tipos de dolor. Pero incluso ella se sorprendió de los extraños compañeros de ¿cubículo? que el destino puede llegar a crear.

* * *

No le gustaba llorar, le hacía sentirse idiota. No era algo que pudiera controlar por mucho que lo intentara. Las lágrimas se pasaban el día guardadas bajo sus párpados y como Hermione trataba de contenerlas todo lo posible, intentaban fastidiarla. Hacían que le picaran los ojos o volvían todo borroso sin previo aviso. _"¡Queremos salir!"_ parecían chillarle. Y normalmente solían ganarle la batalla, así que Hermione se encargaba de que eso no sucediera en público. Cuando sentía que no podría soportar más la visión de Lavender y Ron en plena lucha labio lingual, desaparecía rápidamente.

No le gustaba tener que esconderse en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona, pero era el único lugar donde sabía que nadie la molestaría. A veces, riéndose de sí misma, sentía que estaba intentado quitarle el titulo a la fantasma. _Hermione la Llorona_, deberían llamarla.

Mirando el lado bueno, así podría pasarse la vida en los baños y no tendría que ver a Ron. Ni a Lavender. A Ron con Lavender, para ser concretos.

Dado que Ron era un completo estúpido, Harry ya se cansaría de sus intentos de mediar entre ambos, porque Hermione no pensaba perdonarle así como así. De la noche a la mañana había dejado de dirigirle la palabra y había pasado a tener una relación más estrecha con la boca de Lavender que con su cepillo de dientes. Todo en el mismo día. Aunque después de todo, Hermione casi prefería que Harry se dedicara a la mediación antes que a vigilar a Malfoy.

Sí, era cierto que ese curso estaba extraño pero podía deberse a muchas razones, todas más probables que la teoría de Harry. Podría, simplemente, haber finalizado su edad del pavo (y ésta se había mudado a un nuevo inquilino: Ron) o estar muy afectado por el encarcelamiento de su padre. Que estuviera más pálido, delgado y ojeroso y que ya no mostrara siquiera interés por meterse con ella no significaba que fuera un mortífago.

No es que ella no sintiera algo de sana curiosidad por ese cambio tan pronunciado pero tampoco le dedicaba demasiados pensamientos. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza aunque le hubiera encantado sacárselas a patadas. Así que cuando sentía que iba a explotar, que no podía más, acudía a los aseos abandonados, a su refugio.

Allí podía sentirse patética sin testigos o como mucho con la compañía del espíritu de Myrtle, porque Hermione estaba segura de que a ese lugar no iba nadie. De que sólo ella usaba esos aseos.

No sabía que, contrariamente a su costumbre, estaba equivocada.

* * *

Tal vez fuera denominador común de la adolescencia esa especie de egocentrismo que hacía pensar a todos que sus problemas eran los peores del mundo, pero Draco sabía que efectivamente los suyos lo eran. ¿Dificultades amorosas? ¿Malas notas? ¿Broncas paternales? Si hubiera tenido ánimo de reír, Draco se hubiera carcajeado de lo insignificantes que eran las preocupaciones de todos sus compañeros. Porque bueno, no todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts podrían escribir en su diario (un invento muy estúpido en opinión de Draco) algo como:

_"Querido Diario, ¿recuerdas a ese anciano con pinta de _—¿cómo coño se llamaba ese gordinflón que entraba por las chimeneas muggles en Navidad? ¿Papá Noel? _– Papá Noel desinflado? Bien, pues tengo que matarle antes de que acabe el curso o quien-tú-ya-sabes_ – aunque, que coño vas a saber si sólo eres un ridículo diario –_me matará a mi y a mi familia. Por otro lado, tengo que buscar la manera de meter a una docena de mortífagos en la escuela para anunciar por todo lo grande que quien-tú-no-sabes-porque-sólo-eres-un-ridículo-diario ha vuelto. En Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de toda Gran Bretaña, en el que nadie se puede aparecer, ni usar trasladores, ni entrar volando, ni encontrar la clase de Adivinación a la primera_. _¿Acné juvenil? No, algo mejor. La Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo. Y que no se me olvide, tengo que fingir que los estudios me importan un comino y enviarle dos cartas semanales a mi madre asegurándole que estoy bien y que tengo un plan. Ah, y también está el pequeño asuntillo de que Severus Snape, mi padrino y profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se pasa la vida atosigándome para ayudarme a matar a Dumbledore, pero no puedo aceptar su ayuda porque no-sabes-quien-tonto-diario-en-qué-planeta-vives me ha ordenado hacerlo solo y sin ayuda o se enfadará mucho –_y entonces me matará a mí y familia, etc—_. Eso es todo por hoy, querido diario. ¿Tú qué opinas? Por supuesto, como sólo eres un idiota cuaderno en blanco al que la gente le cuenta sus cosas como si le estuviera escuchando, no puedes responderme. Y ya que no puedes escucharme _–porque ni siquiera tienes oídos, inútil —_ni responderme, significa que he gastado veinte valiosos minutos de mi vida detallándome a mí mismo mi tormento, por si no me sentía bastante hundido ya. Gracias por nada, diario._

_ PD: Creo que tengo entradas. ¡Entradas! ¡Con diecisiete años!."_

En resumen: estaba jodido. No podía negar que al principio le había gustado la idea de ser mortífago y poder devolver a su familia un lugar de honor entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Nadie podía culparle después de esas vacaciones de verano.

Esos dos meses en Malfoy Hall habían sido horribles. Narcissa nunca lloraba delante de él, pero siempre que Draco la veía, tenía los ojos irritados por las lágrimas. No sabían nada de su padre en Azkaban, no podían escribirle ni verle (y Draco lo prefería porque no creía que su madre pudiera soportar verle allí). El Señor Oscuro estaba furioso con Lucius por su fallo y su esposa temía por él. En ese clima, Bellatrix se presentó un día en la mansión con la sonrisa de un gato que se ha comido a un ratón. Llevó a Draco aparte (no quería que Narcissa escuchara) y le informó de que el Lord Tenebroso le había concedido el _honor_ de cumplir una misión para él. Y si lo lograba, si lo hacía bien, los Malfoy recuperarían su favor. Draco tendría un poder que nunca había ni imaginado, aprendería magia negra y todos le temerían y respetarían.

Sonaba genial, ¿no? Todo eran ventajas. Por supuesto, en su arrogancia y necia ignorancia, no se había parado a pensar qué sucedería si fallaba. No hasta que su madre le escribió una carta en un pergamino bañado por sus lágrimas informándole de que si él no cumplía su misión, los tres estarían en peligro de muerte. Fue en ese instante cuando Draco se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1) Su madre conocía su misión y su condición de mortífago por mucho que había intentando ocultárselo para que no se preocupara.

2) Estaba en apuros. Matar a Dumbledore no era un juego. Si fallaba ganaría un billete directo al cementerio de la familia junto con sus padres.

De pronto, ya no le parecía tan guay eso de ser mortífago y ahora que veía el momento de cargarse a Dumbledore más cercano se preguntaba si realmente sería capaz de matarle. Sí, era un vejestorio chiflado y molesto pero Draco no _quería_ matarle. Por otro lado, su madre le rogaba en la carta que aceptara la ayuda de Snape pero él se negaba. Porque:

a) Si mataba a Dumbledore con la ayuda de Snape, el Señor Oscuro podría enfadarse con él y _torturarle_.

b) Si mataba a Dumbledore con la ayuda de Snape, el Señor Oscuro podría enfadarse con él y _matarle_.

Y Draco no quería correr el riesgo. Además, aún en el caso de que su señor se mostrara benevolente, así no repararía el error de su padre, no volvería a ganar el favor de Quien-ya-sabe-todo-el-mundo-menos-su-diario-imaginario.

En conclusión, apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño por la preocupación. Cuando llegaba la hora de comer, el estomago se le cerraba de nervios. No podía concentrarse en clase. Ya no le interesaba el quidditch ni torturar a los sangre sucia.

Ni siquiera tenía ánimo para meterse con Hermione Sabelotodo Granger, así de deprimido estaba. Estaba tan, pero tan, decaído que ni ver cómo ella lo pasaba mal lograba animarle ni un poco. Tan, pero tan desanimado que no soportaba la compañía de nadie y vagaba a menudo en soledad por los pasillos del colegio, tal vez esperando que se le ocurriera algo por ciencia infusa. Fue en uno de sus vagabundeos por la escuela cuando dio con los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Por supuesto que los conocía, había pasado cientos de veces por delante de ellos pero solía evitarlos porque, en primer lugar, eran de chicas y en segundo, solían estar encharcados por las lágrimas de la fantasma.

Sin embargo un día, no supo muy bien la razón pero decidió entrar allí. Posiblemente para relajarse y dejar fluir su malestar, probablemente para no tener que fingir que estaba bien. Evidentemente para estar solo. O eso pensaba él.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí, sabelotodo?

—Te recuerdo que este es un baño de chicas.

—Y yo te recuerdo que está fuera de servicio.

—Aún así tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí.

—Yo llegué primero.

—Que argumento más infantil, Malfoy.

—Qué repelente puedes ser, Granger.

—Y tú que imaginativo.

—En realidad no lo soy tanto, pero es que comparado con tus brillantes amigos siempre salgo ganando.

—Querrás decir comparándote con los tuyos. Porque Crabbe y Goyle son una evidente muestra de ingenio y de las cualidades típicas que valora la astuta casa de Slytherin…

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? Es que eres tan pedante que mi cerebro decidió desconectarse de tu verborrea cuando comenzaste a usar adjetivos de tres sílabas.

—Lo lamento, adecuaré mi lenguaje a tu nivel. Crabbe y Goyle sooon ton—tos.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que no había argumento posible con lo que rebatir ese último comentario. De pronto, sus posiciones corporales cambiaron, relajándose, dejando de ser tensas e invasivas. Hermione bajó un poco la cabeza y Draco se descruzó de brazos.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella.

Draco parpadeó, torció la boca y se encogió de hombros evasivamente.

—¿Tú?

—También —murmuró Hermione y fue a sentarse sobre el mármol que rodeaba los lavabos. Se recogió las piernas dobladas debajo de la túnica y apoyó la espalda contra los espejos. Draco se giró hacia ella pero en ese momento Myrtle atravesó la puerta de uno de los cubículos, haciendo acto de presencia con expresión malhumorada.

—¿Otra vez vosotros aquí? —les interpeló con su voz chillona y desagradable.

—Lárgate —murmuró Draco con desidia y apuntándola con su varita, le aplicó un hechizo no verbal que la hizo desaparecer en el interior del cubículo. Segundos después se escuchó el ruido de la cadena de un water. Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No hacía falta que fueras tan grosero con ella —señaló la Gryffindor.

—Es insoportable.

—Es sólo un espíritu atormentado.

—Ya y el Barón Sanguinario es un abuelo bondadoso.

—Pero estos son sus aseos.

—Es un fantasma, no los necesita.

Hermione apretó los labios, disgustada. Después su expresión facial se relajó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—¿Mejor ahora?

—Puede —musitó Draco evitando su mirada.

Era una situación rara. De hecho, en el ranking de situaciones raras del colegio, era, sin lugar a dudas, la que ocupaba la primera posición (y eso que en Hogwarts pasaban cosas _muy_ raras).

Todo había comenzado un día Octubre, poco después de que Ron y Lavender se convirtieran en siameses. Hermione recurría con bastante asiduidad a los servicios de Myrtle pero nunca se había topado con nadie que no fuera la fantasma ahí dentro, hasta que una tarde para su sorpresa se encontró con que:

a) El baño no estaba vacío.

b) Draco Malfoy estaba en él.

Draco Malfoy (sexto curso, Slytherin, odioso, arrogante e insoportable) en unos baños de chica y encima, ¿llorando?

El shock inicial ante el descubrimiento de que Malfoy podía llorar, dejó a Hermione muda hasta que él la descubrió, observándole como si fuera una aparición. Entonces Draco empezó a mascullar y a soltar juramentos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente con los nudillos. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber recuperado la compostura se dedicó a sentirse humillado, violento y furioso a partes iguales.

—¿Qué quieres? —le escupió a bocajarro.

Hermione dio un respingo, sorprendida en medio de su estado de aturdimiento profundo.

—¿Estabas…estabas llorando? —logró articular.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Draco con rabia. Entre su recital de maldiciones y palabrotas, el muchacho se había percatado de que Granger tenía los ojos húmedos. Y no era la primera vez que los veía así. La sangre sucia iba a menudo por ahí con los ojos enrojecidos y el iris aclarado, como si el color marrón se le hubiera desteñido de llorar. Draco tenía la vaga idea de que se debía a la nueva amiguita que se había echado la Comadreja, con la que se dedicaba a besuquearse en cualquier parte, sin ninguna sensibilidad hacia los estómagos ajenos.

—Yo… —Hermione apretó los labios y se irguió —Por supuesto que no.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco —apostilló Draco rápidamente, con expresión de desdén.

—Pues entonces, ¿qué hacías en un baño de chicas, Malfoy?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo porque te recuerdo que está averiado, Granger.

_Touché_. Hermione achicó los ojos para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío —repuso la chica con tono relamido —así que, ¿por qué no te marchas y me dejas tranquila?

—Marcharte tú, yo estaba aquí antes.

Y la discusión siguió y siguió, un intercambio sin tregua de comentarios mordaces e ironías. Así que cuando al fin Hermione se hartó y salió de los baños con un gran portazo, tanto ella como Draco estaban agotados y ya no tenían ganas de llorar ni regodearse en la autocompasión. Draco cenó ese día con auténtico apetito y Hermione se durmió sin tener que aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Después de ese día volvieron a encontrarse de vez en cuando. En ocasiones coincidían en los aseos de Myrtle y se peleaban acaloradamente. A veces la fantasma intentaba intervenir o echarlos, pero acababa siendo enviada al retrete por cualquiera de los dos. Por supuesto sus encuentros se debían al puro azar. No es que Hermione se hubiera percatado de que Malfoy iba todos los martes y los jueves después de herbología, ni que él hubiera notado que las visitas de Granger al aseo solían coincidir con los entrenamientos de quidditch de Gryffindor, simplemente coincidían un par de días a la semana. O tres, puede que cuatro si estaban inspirados. Pero cinco nunca, _prácticamente_ nunca. Quizás también algún domingo…bueno, vale, todos los días.

No importaba quien llegara primero, el hecho era que cuando llegaba el otro comenzaba la función. Hermione le chillaba, Draco gritaba aún más alto, resoplaban, se tiraban de los pelos y finalmente se quedaban en silencio, mirándose y recuperando el resuello. Los dos, cada uno por su lado, habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya no tenía sentido negar que se encontraban intencionadamente y que sus "citas" eran casi una terapia.

Puede que a Hermione le dieran ganas de desarrollar una cepa de viruela de dragón debajo de su cama e infectar con ella a Ron y Lavender, pero lo podía soportar siempre que pudiera pegarle unos cuantos gritos a Malfoy. E incluso era posible que Draco se desesperara porque su único intento de a Dumbledore no podía haber salido peor, pero lo olvidaba el tiempo suficiente para no perder la cabeza si podía desahogarse hostigando a Granger.

Después de las peleas se quedaban callados hasta que uno de los dos se iba. Hasta que un día traspasaron la línea "_tonta/tonto tú_" y comenzaron a vadear los "ríos" emocionales de sus problemas.

—¿Todo esto es por Weasel? —preguntó Draco, de repente. Le parecía ridículo que Granger tuviera ojeras y estuviera permanentemente alterada por ese desnutrido con déficit de atención. Hermione, que estaba alisándose la capa distraídamente antes de salir de los aseos se quedó anclada en su sitio y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó buscar insinuaciones de burla en la línea de sus labios o en su mirada fija, pero no las encontró. Parecía preguntárselo en serio, como si realmente fuera algo le interesara aunque sólo fuera por simple curiosidad.

—Bueno…sí —confesó, sintiéndose extraña y avergonzada. Nunca había creído que acabaría hablado de _eso_ con Draco Malfoy.

—No deberías malgastar tu energía con ese idiota, para cuando aprenda a fijarse en mujeres de verdad ya tendrá un puñado de críos pelirrojos que no podrá mantener.

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle cansadamente que no hablara así de Ron, pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo se podían interpretar las palabras del Slytherin. Él también pareció notarlo, porque de pronto volvió a la postura rígida y tensa que guardaba cuando peleaban.

—No estoy diciendo que tú seas una mujer de verdad, lo que quiero decir es que ahora sólo puede fijarse en tontas cursi que no hacen más que hablar de túnicas y leen Corazón de Bruja, nadie interesante.

Finalizado su discurso se relajó unos instantes hasta que percató de sus últimas palabras.

—Y con eso no quiero decir que tú seas interesante –añadió rápidamente –lo que quiero decir es…

—Ya —musitó Hermione —ya sé lo que quieres decir.

Malfoy rehuyó su mirada y recargó un hombro sobre la pared, en actitud indiferente, pero Hermione lo agradeció pues de pronto se sentía ridículamente de buen humor. Lo suficiente para arriesgarse a estropear su precario estado de paz yendo más allá.

—¿Y tú… ¿es por tu padre?

Draco volvió la mirada hacia ella, calibrando qué responder. Sentía un impulso autodestructivo de decirle la verdad, de contarle a alguien todo lo que le pasaba, de pedir ayuda. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, todo eso era demasiado para él. Pero no podía contárselo a nadie y menos a ella. Le delataría, e incluso en el caso de que no lo hiciera, ya no volvería a los aseos de Myrtle para encontrarse con él. Y eso era lo único que le ayudaba a seguir.

Así que optó por lo más sencillo. Decir sólo parte de la verdad.

—Sí —murmuró. Esperó en tensión que ella dijera algo más que le hiciera sentir incómodo o que le importunara con preguntas, pero en su lugar, Granger se mantuvo en silencio. Se acercó unos pasos pero Draco no se atrevió a mirarla hasta que sintió su mano dubitativa sobre su hombro. La chica dobló un poco los dedos, arrugándole levemente la túnica, y la dejó ahí.

Draco la miró. Su mano era insignificantemente pequeña. Se mordía las uñas y tenía durezas en el dedo índice de apretar la pluma. Una pequeña cicatriz de carne tierna se extendía entre dos de sus nudillos y el pulgar tenía manchas de tinta. Su mano era como ella. No especialmente femenina, bonita o cuidada, sino pequeña, trabajadora y firme. El tipo de mano hecha para sujetarte en los malos momentos en lugar de acariciarte el pelo. Lo que él necesitaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco vio comprensión en ella, preocupación en lugar de caridad, lo que hizo que todo se volviera mucho más íntimo e incomodo. Sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta, pasó torpemente su mano sobre la de Granger, muy rápido.

Se estaban adentrando en arenas movedizas, o lo habían hecho ya, desde que empezaron con todo eso. Pero al principio se habían movido tan despacio que no habían notado que se estaban hundiendo, poco a poco. Y ahora que Draco ya estaba enterrado hasta las rodillas, miraba la orilla pero no podía salir. Aunque lo intentaba.

—Yo…bueno…es tarde —barbotó, antes de irse a toda velocidad.

Pero al día siguiente volvía a estar allí. No para llorar ni refocilarse en su desdicha, sino porque sabía que Granger aparecería en los aseos de nuevo. En un ritual silenciosamente pactado.

* * *

Y llegó el día de las vacaciones de Navidad. Cada uno iba a pasarlas con sus respectivas familias y en una hora saldría el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Draco no debería estar allí cuando no había acabado de hacer el baúl, pero el hecho es que estaba. Había acudido sin poder evitarlo. El día anterior había tenido lugar la fiesta de Navidad del Club Slughorn así que apenas había visto a Her…Granger. No la echaba de menos, no se trataba de eso. Se trataba más bien de que mientras merodeaba por los alrededores de las mazmorras, lugar donde tenía lugar la estúpida fiesta, había visto a Hermione acompañada de un corpulento gilipollas de Gryffindor. De hecho, él la había besado bajo el muérdago. Esa era la manera correcta de describirlo. _Él la había besado_ y ella había intentando huir. Y después de forcejear nerviosamente para conseguirlo, Granger se escurrió entre las manazas del tal McLaggen y salió a toda velocidad.

Draco se daba perfecta cuenta de que no era normal que hubiera sentido una furiosa sensación de alegría al ver que Granger se resistía a que ese troll la besara, pero pronto se vio truncada por una punzada de sospecha. ¿Y si se había apartado sólo por Weasel, por que seguía enamorada de él? Merlín, Granger tenía un gusto horrible. Aunque bueno, buscando dentro de Gryffindor no podría encontrar nada bueno. Tal vez debería mirar en Slytherin mejor. Pero no en séptimo curso, ni tampoco en quinto. Y nada de fijarse en Nott o Zabinni (Crabbe y Goyle no contaban directamente). Eso reducía sus posibilidades a… bueno, a él.

Alerta, S.O.S. Ese tipo de pensamientos no eran buenos y no llevaban a buenos lugares. Era lo único que le faltaba añadir a su diario imaginario para completar el cuadro.

_"Odiado diario,_

_¿Recuerdas lo último que te conté? Sí, todo eso de quien-tú-no-sabes, muerte, destrucción, tragedia y pelo que se cae. Pues añade algo más a la lista: creo _— (he dicho CREO, ¿vale?)—_ que a lo mejor bueno…me…, bueno, ya sabes, una sangre sucia._

_PD: Mátame, por favor."_

Seguramente la presión de que su vida y la de su familia estuvieran en peligro y tener que matar a Dumbledore, le estaba volviendo majara. Es más, Granger no se pasaría por los baños de Myrtle la Llorona una hora antes de que saliera el Expreso, era ridículo. Y él era un auténtico bobo por estar ahí esperándola.

Justo cuando había decidido marcharse y borrar de su memoria esa espera sin sentido, la puerta de los aseos se abrió y Hermione entró por ella precipitadamente. Se detuvo en seco al verle, como si no esperara encontrarse con él allí. O sí, porque de inmediato sus ojos se suavizaron y separó los labios.

Draco se quedó mirándolos unos instantes, antes de recordar el episodio voy-a-la-fiesta-a-la—que-no-estás-invitado-con-el-memo-de-McLaggen y enfurecerse. Puede que se hubiera escapado de su beso pero había ido a la fiesta con él, ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que le gustaba ese ganso ególatra?

—¿Qué tal en la fiesta del gordo de Slughorn? ¿Tuviste buena compañía? –preguntó con rencor.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ese no era el comienzo de una discusión intrascendente con el mero pretexto de descargarse. Estaba hablando en serio. Entonces recordó que Filch lo había encontrado merodeando por las mazmorras y lo había llevado a rastras hasta la fiesta.

—¿Me…viste con Cormac? —preguntó, con una corazonada.

—Así que le tuteas, ¿eh? Bueno, no me extraña, si fuisteis juntitos a la fiesta…

—Cormac no me interesa —murmuró Hermione. ¿Por qué se estaba justificando? ¿Y por qué el tono de Malfoy hacía que se sintiera culpable? —En realidad sólo fui con él porque sabía que eso pondría celoso a Ron.

Oh, oh. Respuesta equivocada. Sólo había que mirar a Malfoy a la cara para darse cuenta de que estaba cabreado, muy cabreado.

—Muy bien, Granger, tú sigue patéticamente enamorada de él, aguardando a que algún día se dé cuenta de que existes. Esperemos que para entonces aún conserve todos sus dientes.

Hermione se encogió como si la hubieran golpeado. ¿Qué le pasaba al idiota de Malfoy? ¿Por qué de repente la atacaba así? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que tener razón? Seguía esperando que a que Ron se cansara de Lavender y se diera cuenta de que ella era la chica que de verdad le gustaba. Que lo era desde primer curso y que deberían haber ido juntos al Baile de los Campeones en lugar de pelearse. Llevaba años esperando que se fijara en ella y sin embargo, nunca lo había visto tan imposible que como ahora, como en ese justo momento. Debía darle las gracias a Malfoy por eso, por asegurarse de que tuviera unas vacaciones de Navidad estupendas.

—No sé qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy, pero no lo pagues conmigo —le espetó, y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se dio media vuelta y salió de los aseos de Myrtle.

* * *

Las Navidades tenían algo melancólico que ni todos los villancicos, luces de colores y regalos bajo el árbol, podían ocultar. Al menos Hermione siempre lo había creído así y ese año lo sentía más que nunca. Hermione La Llorona había regresado y campaba a sus anchas por su reino. Esa nueva Hermione odiaba a todos los hombres menos a su padre, incluso odiaba un poco a Harry por estar pasando las Navidades con el idiota tozudo de Ron. Pero el pelirrojo debía disputarse el número uno del Top Ten de los más odiados con Draco Malfoy. Ese egoísta repeinado con menos sentido del tacto que el Weasley (que ya era decir).

Se sentía profundamente herida con él. No entendía por qué la había atacado así, de repente, cuando parecía que tenían una especie de...bueno, ¿amistad? O algo así. Una relación civilizada, podría decirse.

Ron era simplemente un bruto. Decía las cosas sin tacto porque no sabía decirlas de otra manera o simplemente porque no las pensaba. Pero Malfoy no era así de descuidado, sabía qué decía y sabía dónde dar para hacer daño. Y ella le había facilitado ese conocimiento. Todo ese largo episodio de peleas en el baño no tenía sentido y nunca debería haber tenido lugar. Lo borraría de su mente y cuando acabaran las vacaciones, jamás volvería a pisar los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Y punto.

* * *

Cojonudas. Draco estaba teniendo unas vacaciones de Navidad cojonudas, estupendas, espléndidas. Su madre y él solos, cada uno comiendo en una punta de la mesa. Draco intentando sacar un tema de conversación trivial y neutra, su madre tratando de sonsacarle como iba su misión. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué una chica de Gryffindor casi había muerto por su torpeza? No era algo de lo que presumir, ni nada que le hiciera sentir especialmente bien. Tenía un plan B, no obstante, y ahora sólo tenía podía esperar a que el gordo goloso de Slughorn le diera la botella de hidromiel envenenada a Dumbledore. Y si ni siquiera eso funcionaba había planeado algo por todo lo alto.

Pero su malestar y el apetito que no reaparecía no se debían sólo a todo ese sórdido asunto. Tenían mucho que ver con cierta sangre sucia que en esos momentos debía estar odiándole.

Bueno, ¿y a él qué le importaba? Era una sangre sucia, por Merlín. Los sangre sucia eran malformaciones mágicas. Un mago de una sangre mágica tan pura como la suya, no podía plantearse usar a los sangre sucia ni como esclavos. Descendía de los Black, cuyo linaje mágico se remontaba a la baja Edad Media, y de los Malfoy, con árboles genealógicos con no menos de veinte generaciones puras. Pero lo cierto es que todo es le importaba un carajo. Le preocupaba más lo que le harían el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores si se enteraban de eso. Su tía Bellatrix sin ir más lejos. Los matarían a los dos. Bueno, bueno, estaba yendo demasiado lejos por un capricho. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Granger llegara a la categoría de capricho. Sólo eran un periodo de enajenación mental transitoria.

Sin embargo, mientras abría los regalos envueltos en papel de plata que los elfos domésticos no paraban de traerle, Draco sintió que cada eterno día de esas "vacaciones" era como morir un poco.

* * *

Granger no acudió al baño de Myrtle la Llorona durante la primera semana después de las vacaciones. Draco la esperó todos los días, caminando furiosamente de un lado a otro, coreado por las burlas de Myrtle, hasta que se cansaba, arrojaba a la fantasma por el water y se marchaba de allí de un portazo que podría haber hecho la puerta giratoria. La veía por los pasillos, claro, e incluso compartían algunas clases, pero Granger parecía empecinada en ignorar su presencia. Evitaba mirarle tan bien y cuando accidentalmente sus ojos se chocaban los apartaba con tal naturalidad, que Draco empezaba a sentirse invisible. Y en alguien a quién le gustaba tanto ser el centro de atención (alguien que _necesitaba_ ser el centro de _su_ atención) era verdaderamente enloquecedor. Así que decidió pasar la ofensiva. Lo cual se tradujo en esperar a que saliera de la biblioteca y arrinconarla en algún oscuro rincón.

—¿Por qué no has venido? —le preguntó, enfadado. No hizo falta que dijera a dónde, los dos se entendían a la perfección. Hermione se zafó de sus manos (él la estaba sujetando por los hombros) y alzó obstinadamente la barbilla.

—Creo que no es una buena idea que nos volvamos a ver.

—Nunca fue una buena idea que lo hiciéramos, Granger —replicó Draco, mordazmente —Lo que te pasa es que estás enfadada.

—Pues sí —reconoció ella cruzándose de brazos —Te recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos me ladraste en cuanto entré por la puerta.

Draco apoyó las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de Granger, cerradas en puño para que no le traicionaran. Eso le obligó a inclinarse un poco hacia delante, de modo que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de ella. Parpadeó secamente y la miró a los ojos.

Hermione vio una tormenta veraniega estallando en sus pupilas grises.

—No volveré a hacerlo —dijo, en tono suave, casi dócil. Eso la desarmó por completo e hizo que todo su enfado se le escurriera entre los dedos como agua. No es que quisiera perdonarle tan fácilmente pero ese "_No volveré a hacerlo_" era una disculpa viniendo de Malfoy. Además estaba tan cerca que Hermione sentía como se le derretía el cerebro. Notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo vibrando en el aire entre los dos, impregnándolo de una energía casi eléctrica. Sólo tendría que alargar las manos hacia él y ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Y eso sería tan…tan…

En buena se había metido.

Consciente de sus pensamientos, Hermione sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y descruzó los brazos alzando las manos ante ella, como un escudo protector.

—Yo…bueno, vale —murmuró —ahora tengo que…tengo...muchas cosas que hacer y…me voy —finalizó con poca firmeza. Draco no se movió, seguía atrapándola con sus brazos, mirándola sin pestañear, casi tocándole la cara con los labios.

—He dicho que me voy —repitió ella, más convencida esta vez.

—Mañana —susurró Draco. A Hermione le sonó como una mezcla entre recordatorio y amenaza, pero no se paró a analizarlo porque en cuanto Malfoy se apartó un poco, ella se marchó de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

Mientras caminaba a toda velocidad hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, Hermione se repetía una y otra vez que todo ese asunto suyo con Malfoy no tenía sentido. Nunca debió empezar y tendría que haber acabado tiempo atrás. Justo antes de que Draco Malfoy empezara a importarle. Había estado bien cuando podía plantarse allí, gritarle e insultarle con la seguridad de que a él le importaba un comino lo que le dijera, y marcharse tranquila y descargada, después de haber liberado tanta energía. Debería haberle dado la importancia que se merecía cuando la _necesidad_ de descargarse se hizo diaria. Y aún más debería haberle preocupado que la de Malfoy también lo fuera. En Navidades lo había pasado bastante mal para no contestar de malas maneras a su familia o llamar "Increíble Hurón Botador" a su primo Nigel. Además había pensando tanto en Ron y en Malfoy que seguro que la cabeza echaba humo. Pero la vuelta a Hogwarts había sido aún peor. Ron y Lavender estaban por todas partes y era difícil ignorarlos al mismo tiempo que a Malfoy. Además se pasaba los días tan rígida, enfadada y distraída que sospechaba que la gente empezaba a tenerle miedo. Ante se las apañaba para no ser una mantícora sin la ayuda de Malfoy pero ya no podía hacerlo. Y eso la enfadaba aún más.

Por si fuera poco, cuando llegó a los aseos de Myrtle estaban desiertos. Por si acaso, fue comprobando uno a uno los cubículos, aunque sabía que no tendría sentido que Malfoy estuviera escondido en uno. Por eso soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca tirando con fuerza de ella para que se volviera. De pronto Malfoy estaba frente a ella, ocupando con su figura oscura y alargada todo el cubículo. Hermione dio un paso atrás, alarmada, pero la puerta del servicio le cortó la retirada.

Le miró. Malfoy tenía algo en la mirada que delataba claramente sus intenciones, como un gato cansado de jugar con el ratón, preparado para comérselo. Alargó una mano hacia ella y Hermione se encogió y cerró los ojos asustada, pero él no le cogió la barbilla rudamente y aplastó su boca contra la de ella como había hecho McLaggen, solamente le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Una lenta exploración, delineando su pómulo con la yema de tres dedos que temblaban. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que eso le asustaba tanto como a ella, que eso que les volvía los miembros de gelatina y hacia que le cosquillearan los labios era nuevo para los dos. Así que se atrevió a abrir los ojos para enfrentar los de él. Grises, sin una pizca de azul. Brillantes, insistentes, acariciadores. Y las dudas desaparecieron.

Nerviosa, Hermione alargó una mano para cubrir torpemente la de él, atrapándola contra su mejilla. A él le hubiera sido tremendamente fácil derribar su débil presión pero no lo hizo, dejó la mano ahí y como si los dedos de Hermione recorriendo sus nudillos fueran un mudo permiso, se inclinó un poco más y la besó.

Fue más un tanteo que un beso. Los labios pegados, sin moverse, las respiraciones contenidas. La sensación de "_es cierto, nos estamos besando_", extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Y entonces Draco insistió y Hermione separó los labios. Lento y tímido, así empezó el beso. Sólo los labios temblorosos de Hermione apresados en los labios firmes de él. La mano en su mejilla la acunó con anhelo, profundizando el beso.

Y eso no se pareció a los castos besos de Viktor, ni al invasivo beso robado de Cormac. Draco movía su lengua muy despacio dentro de su boca, perezosa. Rozaba la de Hermione con la parsimonia con la que un gato se relame, como si no esperara respuesta.

Hermione sentía las rodillas flojas así se aferró con fuerza al hombro de Draco. Notó su dureza, firme y fibrosa bajo la mano y apretó con moderación, ahogando un gemido de placer cuando Draco le deslizó la lengua por el contorno de la suya. Entonces despertó y le devolvió la tierna tortura.

Y allí, en el lugar donde Myrtle había derramado tantas lágrimas, brotó algo mágico.

* * *

A veces quería ser dulce con ella, quería tratarla con cuidado y delicadeza. Era tan pequeña a su lado que a menudo pensaba que podría romperla. La besaba despacio y a conciencia. Le contaba en los besos todo lo que nunca podría decirle. Que le daba igual que fuera una sangre sucia, que sentía algo por ella, que quería cuidarla como el memo de Weasel nunca sabría hacerlo.

Pero otras veces era rudo, rápido e inflexible. Le mordía los labios y le rozaba los dientes, la estrechaba contra él sin miramientos. Le gritaba en la boca todo lo que no podía contarle. Que era un mortífago, que él y su familia estaban en peligro, que tenía que asesinar a Dumbledore. Que después de eso tendría que irse lejos de ella, que lo odiaría.

Ya no discutían inocentemente para descargarse. Se desahogan el uno en la boca del otro y discutían porque eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger y no podían dejar de hacerlo. A veces hablaban (más Hermione que él) de temas inocentes, otras veces de la guerra. Ella le preguntaba qué quería hacer al terminar la escuela, él respondía con evasivas.

¿Qué quería hacer? Seguir con ella.

Pero sabía que eso no podía ser.

* * *

Su plan B fracasó estrepitosamente el uno de Marzo. No sólo la botella de hidromiel envenenado no llegó a Dumbledore, sino que por una serie de desafortunadas circunstancias, el que casi acabó muerto fue precisamente Ronald Weasley. Draco se enteró en su sala Común, justo cuando iba a salir para ir al encuentro de Hermione. El pelirrojo había sido envenenado, estaba en enfermería, recuperándose. Draco no necesitó saber más para estar seguro de que Hermione no iría a su cita. Estaría con Weasley, en enfermería, cogiéndole de la mano y esperando verle despertar. La imagen hizo que el peso en el estomago de Draco creciera aún más. Siguió ahí, aumentando cada hora como si estuviera tragando piedras. El peso tiraba de él hacia abajo y le obligaba a desear quedarse tumbado todo el día. No le dejaba dormir por la noche e hizo que el tono deslucido de su piel empeorara al despertar.

No iba a perder a Hermione, ya la había perdido. Él mismo había propiciado la situación ideal para que volviera a los brazos de Weasel. En realidad él se lo había buscado.

Se dijo que le daba igual durante todo ese día, evitando la mirada de la chica cada vez que se la cruzó en los pasillos o en el Comedor. Se dijo que no le importaba cuando caminaba hacia los aseos para que Hermione le dijera que lo suyo había acabado, que estaba con Weasel.

Era lo mejor a fin de cuentas. Él nunca debería haber estado con ella, había sido una auténtica locura meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Y además, su plan C no necesitaría mucho más tiempo para estar listo. Antes del fin del curso todo acabaría.

Pero todo eso era basura. No le daba igual, joder. No era un noble Hufflepuff para aceptar con caballerosidad que se la hubieran quitado, aunque Weasel fuera mucho más adecuado para ella y seguramente la hiciera más feliz que él. Él era un Slytherin, posesivo, egoísta y con odios y pasiones desmedidos.

Por eso abrió la puerta del baño con tanta fuerza que rebotó y se cerró sola una vez estuvo dentro. Hermione ya estaba allí, sentada sobre el mármol de los lavabos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre. Draco apretó las mandíbulas hasta que las encías le dolieron y aguardó con gesto fiero a que ella le dijera que lo suyo terminaba ahí.

Hermione se bajó del mármol y le miró a los ojos. Sin decir nada se acercó a él y le abrazó. Notó su cuerpo rígido y frío, como si fuese una estatua de piedra, pero también lo sintió vibrar con un temblor leve como constante. Supo que él tenía miedo. Tal vez tanto como ella.

—¿Estás con Weasel? —preguntó él con una voz amortiguada y resonante que no parecía suya.

Hermione suspiró.

—No, Draco. Estoy contigo.

_Contigo_.

Sólo entonces, Draco la abrazó como si no planeara soltarla en los próximos siglos.  
_Está conmigo, _se dijo_._

_Conmigo. _

* * *

Hermione siempre recordaría esa última tarde del 29 de Mayo de 1997. Fue la última vez que estuvo con Draco Malfoy a solas. Se besaron directamente, sin cruzar palabra. Draco la besó de un modo diferente esa vez. Con un ímpetu y una necesidad nueva. Fue casi fiero, incansable, insistente. La abrazó íntimamente contra él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y con su cuerpo, como si quisiera metérsela dentro. Le mordió la barbilla y la línea de la mandíbula y también los labios. Y cuando se apartó de su boca, le apretó los labios contra la oreja, temblando de arriba abajo, tanto que Hermione se asustó. Trató de echarse atrás para mirarle a los ojos, pero Draco se negó a soltarla y dejar que se apartara ni un milímetro.

—Draco —susurró, acariciándole la espalda tranquilizadoramente con las manos –—me estás asustando.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

Después la besó en la boca, un último beso hábil y cálido, la soltó y se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Más tarde, Hermione comprendería que no se había disculpado por asustarla. Le había pedido perdón por lo que iba hacer.

* * *

Esa noche del 29 de Mayo, Draco Malfoy consiguió que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts. Snape mató a Dumbledore y luego se dieron a la fuga. Esa noche Hogwarts se quedó sin director y sin profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Esa noche Hermione se quedó sin _él_.

* * *

Se han vuelto a ver desde entonces. La primera vez en la propia Mansión Malfoy, durante la guerra, donde Draco no quiso reconocerla claramente, ni a ella ni a Harry ni a Ron. Luego en la batalla final. Después de eso en muchas partes.

Muchos años han caído sobre sus recuerdos como hojas secas, formando una capa crujiente y quebradiza. Generalmente se saludan con un gesto de cabeza y siguen con sus caminos como si fuesen unos extraños. Hermione se ha casado con Ron y Draco con Astoria Grengrass, una Slytherin de buena familia. Los dos son felices, cada uno a su manera, y queda ya muy poco de aquellos adolescentes que se 'encontraban' cada día en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Pero de vez en cuando se cruzan en el Callejón Diagon, se ven cuando llevan a sus hijos hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts o leen sus nombres en el periódico, y entonces miran atrás y se preguntan qué hubiera pasado si la guerra no les hubiera separado.

A mí no me preguntéis, sólo cuento esta historia. Pero en el callejón Knockturn hay un mago loco que siempre dice a quien quiera escucharle que hay dos tipos de personas que suelen preguntarse _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"_ muchas veces a lo largo de su vida: las que dejaron algo sin concluir y las que nunca se atrevieron a empezarlo. A veces, ni Draco ni Hermione saben de qué tipo son.

* * *

Hola!

Sinceramente no sé si algo de la historia tiene sentido. Tenía la primera parte (un tercio del fic, casi) guardada en el ordenador desde hace lustros y lo demás lo he escrito sin parar durante la tarde y la noche de hoy. Lo he revisado pero ya sólo veo frases. Ahora que los libros se han acabado y ya sabemos como acabaron estos dos, no podía dejar de escribir un fic dentro del cannon. Como un secreto que quedó entre los dos, sobre el que llovieron muchas hojas secas. Un secreto que de vez en cuando escrutan y se preguntan donde estarían ahora si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Creo que es algo que nos pasa a todos, sobre todo con el primer amor ;)

Al principio intenté que tuviera un poco de humor, luego el fic hizo lo que le dio la gana, echadle la culpa a él o al loco del callejón Knockturn (en realidad soy yo disfrazada de mendiga, estoy por allí esperando pillar desprevenido a George Weasley o a Oliver Wood, pero shhhh).

Bueno, creo que estoy desvariando claramente, así que me voy a dormir.

Gracias por leer :)

Con todo mi cariño dramionero, **Dry**


End file.
